


【瑟莱/TL】(pwp一发完)情人（1900s AU）

by yaoezi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 本文中叶子形象来自开花19岁时在《王尔德的情人》中出演的站街男妓，会很浪，雷者慎入。





	【瑟莱/TL】(pwp一发完)情人（1900s AU）

Thranduil发誓自己第一次在火车站见到这个男妓……呃，男孩。

只有他敢于往大英第一珠宝商的脸上吐烟圈，再辅以充满挑逗的一句“Looking for someone?”

他靠在墙上，看到Thranduil的那一刻，四处乱瞄的眼睛亮起来。先动起来的是胯，随后腰弓成一个诱人的弧度，懒洋洋支起粘在墙上的肩膀；纤细的颈项随仰头勾起，献祭般露出脆弱的喉咙。

当然，获得这份盛典的代价是------足够的钱。强健身体和高超技巧有时可以抵值，但温柔情话在他这里从来不是通用货币。

这一串慢动作，Thranduil其实没有看到，但却足以让其他站在墙边等待出售自己的男女眼红。天知道伦敦最受欢迎的绿叶怎么会跑到火车站这种下贱的地方来挑选客人。出乎意料的是他运气不错。

Thranduil歪头看他，年轻的男孩精致得让人移不开眼：“Your age?”

“Nineteen.”男孩颇为骄傲地挺起胸，只有十九岁才会有那种纯洁又浪荡的明亮眼神，多一岁少一岁都不行。

“Follow me.”Thranduil不常纵欲，但今天是个例外。

“Nope.”男孩居然拒绝，“Follow me!”事实上，和客人回家风险很大。

一排红砖小房子，不是贫民窟，当然也不是富人区。没有人会想到住在这个街区的漂亮男孩做皮肉生意。

Thranduil问起了他的家人，话一出口他就后悔了，答案显而易见。

“He was gone.”男孩满不在乎地耸耸肩。“Or dead.Whatever.”

“Than you can call me Daddy.”男人心中升起的一点怜悯被下流的调笑压下。

“Daddy,”男孩从善如流，“Would you like to fuck me now?”他眨一眨眼，澄澈而笑意盈盈。

他开始解自己的扣子，带着一种熟稔的风情姿态，指尖在每个纽扣边缘转一圈后才缓缓解开，唇角的笑意似是而非。

Thranduil不喜欢他卖弄，走上前去扯开他的衣襟，纽扣噼里啪啦落了一地。  
“Daddy!”他嘟起嘴，像个撒娇的孩子。“耐心点儿，别像个毛头小伙子似的。”这语气分明又是个欢场老手了。

真有趣。Thranduil笑了，“我比你老的多。”  
“我看不出这有什么值得炫耀。”男孩翻了个白眼。

白皙手指按上Thranduil的大衣，呢料厚实，价格可想而知。男孩棕褐眼珠一转，提示道：“五百英镑！”他舔着下唇打量了一下这个高大的男人，补充：“一次，不是一夜。”

看人下菜碟的小东西。Thranduil戏谑道：“你的一次还是我的一次？”

“你的！”小家伙碰了钉子，又不高兴了，“还要赔我的衬衣！”他贴紧了Thranduil，不老实的小手已经滑到了男人的裆部，那处的布料紧绷着。

“Daddy……好大……”他踮起脚，在Thranduil的耳边轻声细语，扭动腰肢用自己的下体故作姿态地一次一次蹭他。

Thranduil的回应是把外套扔在一边，扣住他的后颈，在即将吻上他时，Thranduil突然问：“你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“Legolas”男孩狡猾地一笑，“或者你可以叫我绿叶，叶子也行。更多人愿意这么叫。”仿佛那庄重正名不被叫出口，就可以像一片柔嫩绿叶，肆意被人亵玩揉碎捻成青翠汁水。

“Legolas.”男人显然不听话。  
Legolas按住他趋近的唇：“只做爱，不接吻。”  
Thranduil无奈，转而在他瘦削的颊上轻触了一下，以一种父亲安抚调皮儿子的姿态。接下来的动作显然超出了父子范畴，他在男孩锁骨上留下暗红吻痕，于是玫瑰就盛开在白皙的颈项上。

他在Legolas肩头轻轻一按，男孩便乖顺地跪在了他脚边，像只驯服的狐狸，撕坏的衬衣被放在床脚。  
男孩的嘴灵巧到不用手就能拉下Thranduil的拉链，高挺的鼻梁逡巡在男人的裆部，贝齿一咬，那最后的屏障就被卸下，硕大的阴茎弹在男孩脸上，连带着肮脏的欲望鞭挞着男孩的理智。  
纵使Legolas阅人无数，也不得不小小地惊叹Thranduil的尺寸，偷偷一量比自己手掌还长出一点，他试探着含进顶端吮吸几次，吊着琉璃样的眼珠看Thranduil,似是在索要奖赏。  
男人眼神危险，用拇指拭去Legolas唇上的湿痕，“继续。”

阴茎被柔软湿润的口腔包裹着，灵活小舌不时顶进马眼，Thranduil按着他的后颈深入，Legolas收紧口腔，本就瘦削的双颊略微凹陷，绝妙的色情表演。

气温高得让人难以忍受，Thranduil解开衬衫，露出精壮的上身。Legolas想起了以前的那些家伙，与面前的男人相比，他们难免令人作呕。

他吞得更深，直至那硕大拮据地顶着自己的舌根，喉头感受到吞咽的快感，但显然不能完全咽下那些液体，他任凭唾液把男人的阴茎镀上淫秽的水光，然后自己舔得啧啧作响。  
Thranduil的皮鞋尖头点在男孩裆部，貌似残忍地踩踏蹂躏，但力道并不重，他很懂得如何控制人。男孩因这刺激夹紧了腿，发出不满的鼻音。

男孩红着眼圈，强压反胃感使他眼里蓄满生理泪水。男人近乎怜爱地揩去他眼角泪珠，道“起来吧。”

Legolas抱怨道：“Daddy……你太久啦……”他鼓起腮帮以缓解酸疼，但这更像撒娇。他本打算让Thranduil先射一次的，看来要改变计划了。

他站起来，却因为跪的时间太长跌在Thranduil怀里。男孩机摸了一把他垂涎已久的腹肌和人鱼线。

“小色鬼，”男人当然发现了他的小动作，“等不及想要了？”  
“嗯。”男孩大大方方，又或者说是不知廉耻地承认。他其实不常在交易中取得快感，那消耗体力，影响收益。今天是难得的一次，这个男人勾起了他的欲望。

他躺在床边，大张开纤细双腿，露出隐秘的处所。毛发已被剃净，光滑干净如初生婴儿。白嫩的性器仿佛只是附庸，艳红的穴口才是勾引人的主力，叫嚣着诱惑男人去占有。

“东西都在床头。”小男妓倒颇有颐指气使的腔调，他向旁边一指，抻开了天鹅似的手臂，两颗小小红豆点缀在胸膛上，分外显眼。“Daddy来还是我自己来？”他的中指已经放在了穴口，打着圈抚慰着自己。

Thranduil用行动回复了他，两指沾了润滑油，侵略进男孩的小穴，那里紧得难以置信，Thranduil简直要怀疑他的职业了。

扩张的过程并不艰涩，Legolas甚至获得了一些快感，又或者是很多快感。男孩的臀肉被他自己捏在手里，展露出两腿间一派濡湿靡丽的盛景。

“Daddy……你进来呀……”男孩的邀请让人难以拒绝。  
Thranduil犹豫这会不会伤了他。  
“Daddy放心，我很干净的，每月都做检查……”男孩状若无辜，看上去是企图让Thranduil放心，但将这句话剥皮拆骨，它的意思便不止于此。

这小东西。Thranduil有些愠怒了，他好像时时刻刻不忘说明这是一场性交易。他到底是在提醒谁？

男人扬手重重打了两下Legolas的屁股，仿佛仅仅是在惩罚不听话的孩子。  
男孩委屈地撅起嘴，“疼嘛……”，软绵绵的臀肉刻意在男人掌心里滑了几滑。

“坐上来，好好用你的本事取悦我。”  
男孩不以为意，两膝分开跪在男人身上，故意扭腰摆臀后才向下坐。润滑和扩张足够充分，他扶着男人的阴茎，好像自己不是在受侵犯而是在吞噬。

男孩的腰很细，但不代表没有力量，小腹处还隐约有些肌肉线条。Legolas摆动腰部，让Thranduil的阴茎在他深处画圈，摩擦自己的敏感点。男孩扭动躯干，几乎让每一节脊椎都泛着波纹，像条摄人心魄的小毒蛇，带着斑斓鳞片和致命毒牙。

Legolas贴在男人胸膛上，小舌调皮地撩拨男人浅褐色的乳头。Thranduil放在他腰侧的手向上滑，“你是在给我提示吗？小妖精？”

“如果您这么理解的话。”他任由男人揉捏自己的乳尖，疼痛的酥麻感让他支起身子想要逃离，食髓知味的身体却追逐着男人的手任由他拉扯。

少年柔嫩的身体以男人为支点生长，舒展绽放成一朵任人采弄尽人看的月季。男人虎口放在他腋下，指尖就能触到他的肩胛，骨骼玲珑得让人想捏碎。而这具身体的主人仍不知死活地仰头喘息着。

Thranduil按着他仿佛一折即断的颈项，迫使他接近自己。他想要打破男孩的所有“规则”，他想成为一个不同的客人。  
Legolas掌根抵在男人的肩头，极力地推拒，但显然不是男人的对手。Thranduil一个翻身把他禁锢在身下，扳过男孩的脸吻上去，男孩极不情愿，指甲在男人肌理分明的小臂上留下挠痕，男人无暇顾及他，只顾捏着男孩下巴，撬开他的牙关。

这个吻结束时Legolas甚至咬伤了Thranduil的唇，男人并没有生气，他要给这宝贝一点补偿，一点甜头。他堪称温柔地照顾男孩的下半身，好像这不是一场交易而是一次真情实意的性爱。Legolas渐渐在这攻势下软化下来，像是猫咪收起了它的小爪子，眯起眼睛舒服得咕噜咕噜叫。

男孩发出软绵绵的呻吟，大腿内侧磨蹭男人突出的胯骨，形状优美的足弓悬空蹬着。

“Daddy……你好棒呀……”

他把自己展平在床上，在腰下垫了个枕头，侧着头，脸埋在柔软的被褥里慵懒喘息。  
“你倒是会享受。”  
“难得能好好享受。”男孩答道，嗓音甜蜜得像是蘸了糖。他伸手摸向两人连接的部位，那里淫水泛滥，男人粗大的阴茎几乎将他的穴口撑平，内壁每一寸都烙得熨熨贴贴，他舒服得忍不住伸手去摸自己的性器，他今天想要高潮。

Thranduil拍开他不老实的小爪子，修长食指压在唇上示意男孩乖一点。他当然会给他满足，让他只用后面，被插射，露出失神的表情，最好忘了这是场交易。

Legolas的棕发贴在额头，像融化的巧克力流下来。他呼出的气体也带着灼烫的气息;脚尖却是冰凉的，贴着男人的胸肌向上滑，脚跟搭在他宽阔的肩膀上放稳了，臀部抬离床面，半个人都挂在Thranduil身上。

Thranduil几乎没怎么费时就找到了寻找Legolas的敏感处,少年的暗示实在再明显不过，他只是顺势抽插就操得男孩浪叫不止。

“Daddy,Daddy你太大了.....”这个姿势让男人得以自上而下地楔进他，过于深入的体位让这位伦敦顶尖的男妓都有些吃不消，他企图放下腿，却被男人抓住膝弯，两条长腿被不容质疑地扛在肩上。

“Daddy，饶了我吧......你要干死我了......”这些话是催情的媚药，从小恶魔的口中吐出，带着尾音打转的荡意。Thranduil动作很快，他的身上也覆满细汗，厚重窗帘特意为他泄露了一缕光，散在他砂金色的发丝上，像是不败的战神。

男孩喘息不断，淫声浪语似乎成了他排解过多快感的一种方式，他还欲再叫，却被Thranduil捂住了嘴。“安静一点儿。”  
Legolas爽得发抖,在Thranduil的压制下他只能发出抗议式的闷哼，他想要报复：男孩张开嘴，软肉撩拨着男人的手心，尖牙像要给男人刻出新的掌纹。

 

Thranduil当然不会放过这样明显的挑衅，他毫不怜惜地碾磨男孩的敏感点，不出几个回合，Legolas就颤抖着达到了高潮。男孩皱着眉，薄薄的下唇几乎要被他咬出血痕，连乳尖都颤颤巍巍地红了几分。男人下身的动作不停，只是放开了捂嘴的手，男孩失神地大口呼吸，像是溺水后刚刚被救起。

事实上他才刚踏进漩涡。  
“我不行了......Daddy.....”男孩抓住Thranduil撑在他脸侧的手，紧闭着双眼，一副被操坏了的样子。瘫软在床上像一滩化了的冰激凌。  
这一份少见的脆弱无助让男人更发狂地想要疼爱他，勃发的阴茎进出男孩的小穴，龟头一次次顶着肠道深处，男孩半软的性器因此流出更多精液，失禁般把两人的下身搞得狼藉不堪。

温热的液体在两人小腹上渐渐变凉，Thranduil粗喘着，像头危险的雄狮，握着男孩膝弯的手钳得越发紧，Legolas当然收到了这信号，挺腰迎合男人的抽插。

“不许射在里面！”男孩一直阖着的双眼拈开一条缝，浓丽睫毛仍然湿黏黏地耷着。  
男人好气又好笑，这已经是他对“客人”的不知道多少个无理要求了。  
“那射在哪里？你漂亮的小脸上吗？”  
“只要您满意，先生。”男孩又露出他标志性的狡黠笑容，Thranduil拿他没有办法，按着男孩的腰又操了几下，退出他让人不舍的身体。

Legolas自觉地伏在男人胯下为他口交，灵巧的手指握着囊袋按揉。Thranduil射在男孩脸上，浑浊的液体一股一股玷污了这张天使般的脸。有几滴精液射进了男孩嘴里，被他不以为意地咽下去。

Thranduil把沾在他身上的抹开，这样男孩身上就全是被他占有的气味。

Legolas嘴边的精液被男人刮进那张不知满足的小嘴里，他尽数咽下去，末了还张开嘴，红艳的小舌舔一圈上唇，无声地告诉男人：“Daddy,我全吃下去了......”  
Thranduil扶起跪着的男孩，浅浅地吻他。  
“乖孩子。”


End file.
